Character Template
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character Logo/Title Character Foreword by the owner: * In this space you should provide a basic description of the character including inspirations and other information used in the creation of the character yet remain short and to the point. May also include minor details about the creatior and their plans for the character. }}' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#F0D000; background:#3379ba;" | '''Personal Data' |- ! Real Name: | realname|TBD |- ! Known Aliases: | aliases|TBD |- ! Species: | species|TBD |- ! Age: | age|TBD |- ! Height: | height|TBD |- ! Weight: | weight|TBD |- ! Eye Color: | eyes|TBD |- ! Hair Color: | hair|TBD |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; color:#F0D000; background:#3379ba;" | Biographical Data |- ! Origin: | origin|TBD |- ! Identity: | identity|TBD |- ! Nationality: | nationality|TBD |- ! Occupation: | occupation|TBD |- ! Place of Birth: | birthplace|TBD |- ! Base of Operations: | hometown|TBD |- ! Marital Status: | marital|TBD |- ! Known Relatives: | relatives|TBD |- |} Summary * In this space you can put a generic summary of the character detailing all non RP information and various key plot points that help readers to better understand your character. A common practice is to include various types of information including but not limited to character personality, basic creation history, publication notes, character description, etc. History: * In this space it is common to begin the story of a character's history and origin starting from birth and leading up to current day. This section can be expanded to include sub sections that detail specific stories. Usually this is the longes section of the page. Powers and Equipment: * In this space you can list the various powers, abilities, skills, and equipment your character utilizes in their work. A common practice is to group these things in categories that pertain to specific requirements or situations however it is not uncommon to list each in a single list format. FAQ: * In this space you can list various questions and answers that are commonly asked about your character in order to give folks a clearer view into your character. Another use for this section can be to detail aspects of your character that would not appear in other sections. Gallery: * In this space it is common for people to place a select grouping of images. Because of size limitations a width restriction of 650 or under is in place. Any larger and the image breaks outside the template. About the Owner: * In this space you can write a little about yourself and your history. This is generally used to give other people an inside look into the creator of a character to better understand what motivates them in creating characters. ---- Page building tips: * Remember to turn off the Rich Text Editior to avoid possible code breaking errors that can result in a broken page. To do this follow these simple steps: Log in to the wikia, Click more and select Preferences, Select Editing, Uncheck "Enable Rich Text Editing", Click Save. * Things to make your page yours are section titles and engaging images. In addition to that you can alter the color format of this template using hex codes. They can be found online or in Photoshop. *Try not to include anything that would cause lag on the page like multiple videos or background music. Keep it as simple as possible and folks will enjoy reading about your character * Visit other character pages to learn new and exciting code that can help you reformat your page to look professional and engaging. * To learn more about wiki formating please check http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup and http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Formatting